


Bad Decisions Tied in a Knot

by Novicecomics



Category: One Piece
Genre: Age Difference, First Time Together, Light Bondage, M/M, Sexual exploration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26149195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novicecomics/pseuds/Novicecomics
Summary: Law finds himself in a precarious position when a boisterous entrance ends with him dropping the only key he has. He now has to swallow his pride and ask Corazon for an awkward favor.
Relationships: Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 3
Kudos: 83





	Bad Decisions Tied in a Knot

**Author's Note:**

> No editing. We die like rats

The soft clink of metal on metal broke the tense silence in the room as Law felt the cold press against his wrists. He held the key tight in his hand as he settled in. Trafalgar looked himself over in the mirror on his dresser sitting across from him. His legs were spread apart, tied tight to the wooden supports of his bed's headboard. His arms were arched over his head and now firmly locked in place by a pair of metal handcuffs he had recently purchased. His entire body was on full display in the reflective surface. Every scar, patch of discoloured skin, and tattoo bared itself to the empty room. His dark eyes roamed up and down the man in the mirror. So far, this was just new, not interesting, and it didn't turn him on more than normal. 

He sucked in a rough breath and moved his jaw side to side. The hair on his chin rustled with the movement. Law wasn't all that sure he wanted to continue on with it, but there was no way for him to tell if it was his kind of kink yet. The image of someone tied up was a bit of a turn on but actually being restrained was a bit strange for him. He gave a slight shrug and figured it wasn't hitting yet since he was still new to it. 

Trafalgar tested his knots for what had to be the fifth time since tying them. The thick rope held him in place as he struggled fruitlessly. The pressure was welcomed but the scratchy material biting into his flesh wasn't as fun. He mentally wrote down a note to try a different material if he ever attempted this again before turning his attention downwards. 

Underneath him was a firm pillow he straddled between his thighs. Law moved his hips against the soft material and adjust himself a bit. He'd used the pillow this way more times than he'd ever admit to. It took a few tries before he was content with the placement and rhythm he set. Trafalgar closed his eyes and focused on the friction that stroked his straining member. The handcuffs held him steady and limited his movements. It still wasn't doing much for him but he enjoyed the feeling of masturbation none the less. He'd been so pent up lately so he really needed this session. 

Short charcoal hair rested against the wooden bars behind him as his head lulled backwards. He let soft moans escape his mouth as he continued to grind. He clung to some worn out fantasy from a dream he once had. Nothing too fancy, but something that often got him aroused. His hips bucked against the pillow faster as impatience swept through his body. Law caught himself grinding teeth together as sweat dotted his forehead. He strained against the restraints he had placed. 

"This isn't working." He finally admitted to the empty room. He relaxed and sat back looking at the futile scene in the mirror. This definitely wasn't for him. His ankles and wrists were sore from the constant pressure on them and it was more distracting than anything. Even with how desperate he was for release he couldn't find enjoyment in the pleasure he wrought. "Guess this was a waste." His lips dipped into a quick frown before conceding. Slender, tattooed fingers fiddled with the key in his hands as he angled it blindly into the keyhole on his cuffs. 

"LAW!" Corazon shouted as the front door slammed open. The sudden loud noises sent a pang of shock up Trafalgar's spine and froze him. His muscles jumped as if electricity coursed through his bones. His face dropped as he heard a faint ting of metal hitting something hard. He felt his stomach churn as the realization that he dropped the key hit him. "Where are you?" Cora's deep voice called out from the living room. Law heard the door swing shut as the older man started shoving his shoes off. 

Law's head raced as he tried to process everything. He could have sworn that he still had an hour before Corazon was supposed to be home. Had getting ready really taken that long? He hadn't been paying attention to the time so it was possible. More importantly though, he was now stuck. The key had fallen out of his reach somewhere under the bed and he had no backup plans. "Law? I see your shoes here. Are you home?" A frozen fear clung to his skin as Trafalgar raced through multiple scenarios. He could have called a friend for help, wanting to deal with Bepo or Penguin finding him and teasing than living the rest of his life with Corazon catching him this way. He would have preferred that but his phone was a bit out of reach at the moment. If he stayed quiet maybe Cora would assume he was out still. That still left the issue of being tied up with no way out.

"Law?" Rocinante's voice was softer this time as he rapped his knuckles on the bedroom door. Trafalgar was so incredibly grateful for thinking to close it before starting. With any luck Roci would assume Law was asleep and would leave him alone. The door handle turned and all hope vanished. 

"DON'T COME IN!" He shouted out desperately. It was too late as the door swung open. A giant man stood stunned in the doorway. His eyes peered at the awkward position from behind dirty blond hair. The two of them stayed completely still as their eyes met and lingered for what felt like minutes. Corazon slowly closed the door without saying anything and Law listened to the metal clip back into place. He felt his heart sink as his mind drowned in fog. "DON'T ACT LIKE YOU DIDN'T JUST SEE ME!" He yelled out in anger. 

"I'm sorry!" Rocinante shouted out from the other side of the door. 

"Get back in here. I need help." Law shouted mouth going faster than he could think. As long as he's already been found out he might as well ask Corazon to free him. 

"LALALA! I'm not listening. I don't want to know." Corazon loudly replied as he shifted his weight off the door. Law figured he had been resting against it after closing it. It wouldn't surprise him if the man's legs had given out at some point. 

"Not like that! I'm stuck." Law felt his voice falter a little as he said it out loud. "I need help getting out of this." There was a long pause where the whole apartment was silent. Neither of them spoke and even the slightest of breaths was inaudible as the words hung in the air. Trafalgar had opened his mouth again ready to ask if Corazon was still there. Before the question could be asked, the door slowly opened. Rocinante stood in the doorway with a hand over his eyes. 

"You're stuck?"

"Yeah, I kind of dropped the only key. I think it's under the bed." 

"So I just need to grab it for you? That's all?" Cora's voice was hesitant. 

"That's all." 

A strained frown splayed itself on the blonds face as he quietly nodded. "Alright. I can do that." He walked towards the bed with one hand outstretched hoping not to bump into anything as his other continued to hide his eyes. 

"Right there." Law said as the man got to the bed. His hand hovering uncomfortably close to Law's exposed chest. "Just crouch down and find that key." 

Corazon dropped to his knees and clung to the floor, large body tightly hugging the wooden slats. His free hand started to slide around the smooth floor under the bed as he blindly searched. 

"You won't find it if you don't actually look." Law's voice held an annoyed tone. "Just don't look up." 

Cora nodded his head and pulled his hand away from his head. The other couldn't see much besides the soft blond locks bouncing as he continued to search under the bed. Both hands ran over the wooden floor as he crouched down. "I don't see a key." Roci reported back. 

"Keep looking. It has to be there. I heard it fall." 

"You sure?"

"No shit I'm sure. I wouldn't want you in here if I wasn't." 

"Alright, fine, just calm down." 

"Easy to say." Law muttered to himself. He turned his head away and found his eyes fixated on the mirror again. His entire body was crimson red as his blood boiled in embarrassment. He tried to pull his legs closer together to hide his now flaccid length but it was fruitless. The knots he tied were steadfast and he had spread himself open too far to hide anything. There goes his pride. 

"oh..." Corazon's voice sounded very put off as he said this. "I think I found it." 

"Then grab it." Law bit out.

"I can't."

"What do you mean you can't? Your arms are nearly as long as I am tall." 

"It's uh, well, it's not on the floor." Corazon pulled himself back to sit on his knees as he kept his gaze low. A nervous frown floated on his face as he kept talking. "I think it's stuck between the bed and the wall. I can't grab it like that." 

"I'm not staying stuck like this!" Law protested "Is there anyway you can get to it?"

"Probably?" Corazon closed his eyes tight and leaned his head to the side. He crossed his arms and his frown deepened. "Not like this though." 

"Then get it!" Law commanded. 

Rocinante's gaze drifted up to the bed. He couldn't quite see all of Law but his eyes were focused on the soft golden irises staring back at him. "Just, it's going to be a bit awkward." 

"Huh?"

The man climbed up on the bed and started to situate himself around the tied up, tattooed teen. He placed one knee on either side of Law's lap as Roci leaned over him. His entire body easily reached up and over the younger as he pressed into the exposed skin. Corazon's head and shoulders were pressed firmly against the wall as he tried to reach out for the fallen key. 

Trafalgar sat stunned. He was surprised by how things were turning out. Mostly, though, he was stunned by the fact that Corazon's hardened cock was now squarely pressed into his face. He could feel his soul leave him while it rubbed against his cheek. "H-hey!" Law weakly protested.

"Just deal with it. I think I see the key." There was a heated embarrassment in his tone as he spoke. At the very least both of them were on the same page when it came to how uncomfortable the whole situation was. 

"Do you have to be this close to me though?" He asked still being assaulted by the straining cock just under the soft khaki pants that adorned Corazon's legs. 

"I'm already struggling to grab this damn thing." Rocinante complained through clenched teeth. "If it bothers you just close your eyes." 

"That's really not going to help here." 

"Do you WANT me to get the key or not?" 

"I'm starting to think a saw might be better. Then again I don't trust you with one." Law was only half joking about this idea. Anything to get him free faster and end this whole debacle. 

"I think we both know that's a bad idea. Besides, you hid it away after last time I tried to use it." 

"You call cutting a gash into your palm "using it"?" Law scowled. "Neither one of us wants a repeat of that disaster." 

"Then deal with this and shut up!" Corazon firmly stated as he turned his attention back towards the small metal key. "It's stuck on something. I just need to get a bit closer." The large man tucked his body closer into the smaller man. His groin was firm against Law's face as his shoulders lay square against the wall behind them. There was a straining sound coming from him as his arms flailed about. 

"Deal with this asshole." Law quietly muttered to himself feeling the erection twitch against the soft flesh of his cheek. He moved his head and took the pants button into his mouth. He toyed with it until he popped the pants open. The action worked better than expected and the long khaki fabric slid off of Rocinante's hips. Law laughed victoriously while watching the fabric pool around the muscular legs that straddled him. "Payback!" He announced loudly. 

"Law!" 

"Deal with it!" He responded in a snide tone. "See how you like it." 

"I swear I WILL leave you tied up like this." 

"No you won't." Law dared to call Cora's bluff. "We both know you're not the kind of person to leave me stuck like this." 

"Want to bet?" There was a devilish tone to that deep baritone voice coming from behind Law. "I'll loose NO sleep over leaving you like this." 

"Why haven't you gotten that key yet?" Law quickly changed the subject as memories of Corazon's more sadistic side came to mind. 

"I told you it's stuck. Just give me a minute. This is hard enough already." 

"Yeah, I know you are." Law teased in a quiet voice. His gaze shifted from the folds of tan fabric back up to the dick in his face. He was suddenly caught off guard as he realized the hard member was completely unrestrained now. His golden eyes flicked between the fleshy member and the discarded pants. He only just noticed that Cora wasn't wearing any underwear. "Oh..." Trafalgar turned his face ever so slightly as the length twitched against him again. Just out of his direct sight he could make out a bead of nearly clear liquid forming at the top of the appendage. "Are you.... Cora, are you getting turned on by this?"

The large man flailed his long limbs as he smacked his head on the sturdy white wall he squeezed against. He strangled out a panicked noise as he lost all balance. "N-no. It's not like that." Law could practically hear the deep crimson blush cover the man's face. 

"You're into bondage, aren't you?" 

"Can you be quiet for two minutes!" Roci screeched out as he tried to pry the key from it's stubborn spot. "Why are you harassing me for helping you‽" 

"Cora, I had no idea." Law's voice carried a slight sarcastic tone this time, despite the actual comment being sincere. A twisted thought crawled out of the younger man's head. He was experimenting today after all. It was a bad justification but right now his mind was somewhere else and his morals were already shot to hell in the after storm of horror and embarrassment. Law stuck out his tongue and lapped at the salty length that was pinned against his face. This elicited a surprised shout from Cora, but he wasn't able to say anything aside from a string of curse words. 

The wet tongue slid up as much of the shaft as Law could manage to reach as he repeated the process. This continued for a few more licks, each one earning a strangled sound and a twitch in return. The old teen dared to guide the pulsing dick with his tongue until he could slide his parted lips around the swollen head. "LAW!" Was the only word that came from Corazon. Trafalgar took more of the heat into his warm mouth and closed his eyes. He wanted to focus on the feeling of his first blowjob. He tried to relate it to his own length, wondering if how he moved would feel good or not. It wasn't much of a question when strangled moans jumped from the older man's throat as he tried to go back to the task at hand. 

The plan of attack was ill thought out though and prompted another trashing flail from the large man. Corazon's voice was a knot of curses, shouts, and what sounded like tumbling pleasure. His body convulsed as he tried to stay upright while jostling the key from it's spot. Rocinante wasn't really sure whether he was trying to shove his way up and off the other man, or if he was more focused on grabbing the elusive piece of metal. 

Law found himself struggling as well. Each movement and scuffle moved the large appendage in his mouth. He couldn't find a moment of reprieve as Cora accidentally shoved his dick deep into Trafalgar's throat. Both of their bodies strained against one another in the fight for correction. Law's entire mind and body gave away to panic as he pulled at the restraints. He tried desperately to pull away and drink in fresh air as the thick member choked him. 

"Stop, Law." Corazon warned somewhere between a shout and a heavy breath. He had finally steadied himself out with one hand planted on the same wall his shoulders were tensed against. He had somehow freed the key and now clutched it in a tight fist. Sweat dripped down his forehead as both eyes clenched shut. Toes curled in the loose sheets under him as his whole body warned of what was to come. The strained command came just a little too late as the man's body shook with release. A low moan jumped from his lips as he felt the orgasm wash over him. 

Waves of hot white cum forced their way down Trafalgar's throat as he felt the hard wooden headboard behind him. His head was squished against the stationary furniture as Corazon instinctively rocked his hips to finish out the high. Sweet sugar coated moans melted from his parted lips as the last electric shock rode down his spine and fazed out. 

Rocinante finally pulled himself up from his tight squeeze and collapsed on his bare butt in front of Law. Both of them struggled for a moment to breath. Sweat dotted the older man's brow as a shaky hand thread through ruffled blond tresses. Trafalgar, on the other hand, was less composed. He coughed and hacked as lingering droplets of cum shot from his mouth. He gasped for air to quell the fire in his lungs. Tears dotted the sides of his eyes. His whole body was slowly coming down from pure panic at the notion of suffocating. 

The large man regained what little composure he had and watched as Law finally did the same. His mind constantly switched between worry and annoyance. "Serves you right."

"A little sympathy?" Law asked as he crooked his head to the side and let the last few drops of cum roll off his tongue. 

"For what? You did this to yourself!" 

"Just call it quid pro quo." He defended. "Now let me out." 

"Quid pro quo? Is that it?" Roci leaned on all four as he crawled up to the headboard. He reached out and started to mess with the handcuffs that held Law's hands in place. 

"Yeah. You're doing me a favor so I did something to help you out."

"And sucking my dick was on the top of your how-to-help-me-out list?"

"You were painfully hard. Even I could tell that much." He could see just beyond the undone buttons on Cora's shirt. Law shifted his gaze away from the hulking mass that moved in front of him. "If you can't unlock it just give me the key." There was annoyance in his voice as the task took longer than he'd like. 

"I don't think I will." There was an air of cockiness in Corazon's voice as he spoke. The man pulled away and carefully set the key down on the bedside table with a light clunk. His fingers laced through the wooden slats of the headboard as he supported himself. His face lingered just centimeters away from Law's "How many times have you done this?"

"Huh?" Law jumped in surprise by the question. "Does that matter? Just get me out already." 

"How about this," Cora's voice dragged like a soft tease as he spoke, "is this one of your turn ons?"

"I don't.... no?" Law struggled to contain his skipping heart. His pulse skyrocketed and the only noise in his ears aside from Corazon's words was his own heartbeat. "I just tried it out today. Can't really say I'm keen on the whole thing after what just happened." 

"You know what makes being tied up draw so many people?" 

"I don't want a lecture from an old pervert." Law bemoaned. 

"Pervert? I'm not the one who just forced a blowjob onto his rescuer." 

"Touche. I really went too far. I'm sorry. Pop these cuffs off and we'll forget the whole thing ever happened. I'll do what ever you want to make up for my lack of judgement." 

"The thing about bondage kinks is being able to relinquish all control to a trusted partner." Corazon picked up from the question he posed just a moment before. "It's a bit harder to enjoy alone."

"Uh... thanks? I'll keep that in mind next time?" Law's brows furrowed as he replied. 

Rocinante dipped his head down until his lips all but rested against the golden rings pierced through Law's ears. "If you want to try it in earnest, I can help you."

Law felt himself stifle an audible gulp as his eyes lit up. He had heard the voice so many times in his life but this time was different. Never before had such a painful shock of unrestrained lust shot through his entire being from hearing Cora speak. His body tensed as he paused and considered the proposition. "...if I say stop?"

"I'll stop of course." Hands untangled themselves from the board and sat on the bare thighs growing slightly chilled in the open air. His thumbs rubbed circles in the soft, spotted skin. 

"Just... just a one time trial." Law conceded. His groin was aflame with lust once again. This time it felt like it was here to stay. His lower stomach ached with neglected need. As soon as the words left his mouth he could feel a warm tongue lick up his throat and around the shell of his ear. His fingernails bit into the skin on his palms as the motion was repeated. 

Snow white teeth latched onto his lower lip as he stifled a moan. Cora's hands had gone to work on his lower half. He could feel one expertly grasping around him rubbing up and down while twisting a bit under his sensitive head. The other hand held his balls in it, caressing and playing around softly. He quietly admitted that he enjoyed the odd feeling of having the short black hair stir under Roci's touch. The fingers on his lower hand dared to venture further back as lips pressed softly on patches of lightened skin. A smirk shook the man's voice as his lips twisted into a smile against Law's trapezius. Short blond hair tickled the younger's neck and shoulder as a soft laugh jumped out of Corazon. 

"I see you had quite some big plans for tonight." He teased. One of his fingers tapped at the artificial rhinestone that adorned a rather crude toy Law was using. "Any other surprises?"

Law could feel the embarrassment welling up in his face as he tried to form a sentence. "I just... I can explain." His body clenched and pulled the heavy metal ball deeper into his back entrance. A finger swirled around the top of the toy, causing it to swivel inside him. "I told you I was trying something new." 

Rocinante abandoned everything else and started to play with the toy more. He pinched the top and pulled at it lightly. The toy started to pull out before it was released and swallowed back up. "I don't believe you." His fingers surrounded the top of the toy and started to mercilessly thrust it inside of Law. The younger man threw his head back and let out a guttural howl of pleasure as his legs shook against the restraints that held him. 

Corazon's other hand resumed playing with Law's neglected member. One finger slid through the growing bead of precum that slicked the engorged head. The man's grip was firm but not painfully so. Law couldn't do much more than to loudly let out his appreciation for the touch. A particularly loud moan ripped through his throat as Cora thrust the toy deeper than he had and strangled just under the swollen head at the same time. The younger's body tensed all through out as his toes dug into the sheets below him. 

"I'm going to cum if you do that again." Law warned through breathless panting. Cora ran his thumb up the shaft and firmly planted it between the leaking slit as he pulled away from the toy. 

"Do you want to end it like that, or would you like something more... fun?" This question was just as seductive as the last, however there was a soft air of hesitance in it. Trafalgar looked Corazon over as he let the question echo in his mind. A happy smile splayed itself on the man's sharp jaw and his chest heaved ever so slightly as he breathed. Law could feel himself tensing up again but this time it was due to a different reason. He could feel conflicting emotions swirl under his skin. He was excited, filled with unchecked wanton, and nervousness. His soft eyes darted down below the man's belt and saw just how hard he was again. His head swirled with pleasure and uncertainty and he couldn't seem to think clearly. 

"I'd like to try it." Law answered with caution caught on his tongue. "Same as before, if I say stop..."

"Of course." Corazon responded. "I'll need some lube." He more or less muttered to himself. 

"And a condom." 

"Yeah, and a condom." He tacked the last bit on slightly less enthusiastically. "I think I still have one of those in my bedroom somewhere." 

The large man shifted away and left Law all alone on the bed as he stood up. A small frown crossed his face as he seemed to think for a moment. "Just... open my bedside drawer." Law finally chimed. 

"Your drawer?"

"I've got what we need in there." His eyes shifted to the wooden bedside table, unable to actually look Cora in his eyes as he talked. 

"You're airing out all your dirty laundry today, huh?" Rocinante laughed as he pulled open the drawer. True to his word, Law not only had a box of condoms and a few vials of lube, but he also hid more toys in the drawer. The large man pulled out a long vibrator and looked it over as he rummaged around. "You USE this?" He pondered out loud as he took in the sheer mass of the sex toy. 

"Hurry up!" Law barked. He was certain his face couldn't get any more red as he lived through the dread. 

"This is why I dislike unpracticed partners." Roci sighed. He closed the drawer and climbed back into position. "Always so hurried. Never wanting to make it last." He shook his head as he poured the warm liquid on his own wrapped up member. 

"I'm a little past my limit right now." Law countered. "I've had this damn boner for a few hours now and haven't been able to do much about it. So yeah, I'm sore and impatient." 

"Hours?" Corazon asked as he popped the toy out of Law, watching the muscles expand and contract. His slicked up fingers dipped inside the heat to loosen him up more. 

"I uh... I had a long day." Law admitted. "No real reason why, but I've been so damn horny all day. I figured that since I got home so early I could take time to enjoy myself before..."

"Before I came home." Cora finished both the sentence and the preparation. He twisted Law's legs around a bit as he tried to get a good angle. He got frustrated as the ropes prevented him from lining up. Corazon started untying the thick knots from the bed frame as a soft hum prompted Law to keep talking. 

"Yeah, before you. One of my friends lent me a dirty magazine with this kind of stuff in it. It looked interesting and I wanted to try it. I had bought the stuff on my way home. Didn't realize how much time had passed just talking myself into using it all." 

"When'd you get stuck?" Rocinante pulled Law's legs free and let him stretch them a bit before they both found a comfortable position. He rolled his hips against the slippery ring just to be sure it would work well for him. 

"I dropped the key when you slammed the door open." Law bit out in bitter anger. "It was going okay before that." A soft squeeze against his own hips warned him of what was about to happen. The younger sucked in a sharp breath and steadied himself. He relaxed into the warm touch of the other. Corazon pressed against the entrance and watched as his large member started to slide inside of Law. 

"Just okay?" Cora prompted. He paused as the other's body tensed a bit too much for his liking. The large man gave him a break to adjust and take his mind off the moment. 

"I'm just not into this. Not my flavor." Law admitted as his brows knit sweaters of concentration. "I'm good." He muttered as his hips pressed against Cora's cock. The two finished sliding together and the large man let out a soft sigh of pleasure as he felt the entrance squeeze around the base of his member. He had somehow buried all of his length in Law. 

"Not even now?" Roci asked with a playful smile. His hand returned to Law's hardened member and gave a few establishing pumps as the leftover lube coated it. 

Law gave a shrug as he closed his eyes and let a sweet moan slip past his parted lips. Rocinante gave a half-hearted sigh and let his line of questioning go. It was obvious that now was not the time to talk. Instead he focused on rocking his hips gently into the younger man below him. He watched in quiet satisfaction as nearly his entire length slid out and back inside of Law. The nineteen year old kept proclaiming his enjoyment with cavity enduing moans. He tried fruitlessly to rock his legs in time with the pace Roci set, but found it difficult to move his body much in their current position. 

Corazon let his free hand coast around the splotchy skin as he slowly rocked their bodies together. Fingers played with each blackened raised line that tattooed Trafalgar's skin. He traced the dips mountains and valleys that shaped each muscle on his frame as his eyes wandered over the sweaty body below. "I'm going to go faster, okay?"

"That's fine." Law tiredly replied as he kept his eyes closed. Corazon could see the enjoyment building up in Law's face as he laid back on the headboard. There was a an exhausted kind of pleasure that filled him and rested on his lips as they pulled into a barely visible smile. 

The giant man wrapped his free hand behind Law's head and let the raven black locks wash over his pale hand. He wedged himself firmly against the other's legs before he started to pick up the pace. His hips started to piston into the younger man. His own breath shook along with the whole bed. He could feel the familiar warmth building up inside him. Corazon craved the release of pleasure as he continued to rock the whole bed. 

Law gave a harsh grunt as his head was knocked back against Rocinante's hand. If he hadn't placed it there, the hard wood of the headboard would be violently banging against Law. He silently thanked Cora for his insight before letting out an even louder moan. Curse words dotted his breath as he tried to gain composure. His eyes flicked open and watched the large man leaning above him move. "Right there. Keep hitting that spot." His voice was little more than a lusty plea. 

"Feel good?" Corazon asked as he thrust hard into the same spot. Another pleased moan answered him. Roci adjusted his hips slightly so that he could easily press against the bundle of nerves with each stroke. His hand picked up it's pace as he stroked Law's twitching length. "You don't have to hold back. You can cum." 

"Are you close?" Law dared to ask as his whole body strained. His shoulders were tense against the restrained position. He tried to last as long as he could knowing how fruitless it really was. 

Rocinante dipped his head low once again and licked a line from Law's ear to his lips. He dared to steal a lingering kiss before pulling away. "Cum for me." His voice was deep and demanding. His half lidded eyes tore some primal urge to please from Law. The younger man scrunched his eyes and let out another loud moan as his body betrayed him. Every muscle tensed and lit on fire as he felt a harsh numbness pool in his loins. Volcanic lava erupted from his spent dick as he tripped over the edge. His entire body convulsed from the pleasure as an intense high wiped every thought from his mind. 

Corazon made an effort to fuck into the tight hole as fast and hard as he could as Law basked in the pleasure. He quickly lost himself again and let his own orgasm play harmony to Trafalgar's. The two of them bucked against each other for a prolonged moment, stealing what little more they could from the ecstasy. 

Before Rocinante could collapse, he grabbed the key off the table and unlocked the handcuffs. Law's hands fell from their perch the second they came undone and lay messily over the teen's face. His chest was heaving as he tried to drink in enough air to steady himself. His lips were slightly parted as he slumped down against the pillow under him. 

"You okay?" Cora asked as he slid out and grasped the condom around his waning member. Steady breathing was his only answer. He got up and cleaned himself up. His pants slid back into place as he shuffled around his pockets for a smoke and his lighter. The flame flicked to life under the long white cigarette. Corazon watched it catch and set the lighter down on Law's bed side table. He let the nicotine burn his throat and fill his lungs as he savored a few puffs. His free hand finally tapped against the younger's frame. "Don't forget to clean yourself." He chided. 

Law laid motionless on the bed with only the soft rise and fall of his chest indicating he was alive. Rocinante flicked the cigarette around with his tongue as he watched the sleeping boy below. "You're unusually troublesome today." He plucked some tissues from the nearby box and got the worst of it off Law's body before tossing the sheet haphazardly over the lithe frame. 

A pale hand dangled next to Law's obscured face. One finger stroked at what little cheek he could get to between the collapsed arms. "Shit." He murmured. "I crossed a big line today. I'm sorry Law. With any luck you'll just think of it as a bad dream when you wake up." 

Corazon turned to walk away, lifting his free hand to strum through his hair when he felt his shirt sleeve snag on something. Terracotta fingers pinched at the light pink fabric as a sleepy voice replied. "Don't bet on it." 

"You punk. You weren't even asleep." 

Tried lips pulled up in a slight smile as he laid still on his bed. It only lasted a few seconds before he dipped back to his normal stoic expression. A soft snore escaped him where he lay.


End file.
